<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a moment's silence by InkCaviness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217759">a moment's silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness'>InkCaviness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Vaguely Post-Canon, accidentally got a bit sappy there, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkCaviness/pseuds/InkCaviness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He bites down gently where Felix’s neck meets his shoulder, digs his teeth into soft skin and is rewarded with a breathy moan. Slowly he slides up, starts peppering a trail of kisses along his lover’s jawline, stopping only to glance up through his eyelashes to find Felix with his head thrown back, his lips parted ever so slightly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a moment's silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes, the title is just that one hozier song, im not very creative</p><p>if you're here bc you subscribed to my ao3 i am so sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He bites down gently where Felix’s neck meets his shoulder, digs his teeth into soft skin and is rewarded with a breathy moan. Slowly he slides up, starts peppering a trail of kisses along his lover’s jawline, stopping only to glance up through his eyelashes to find Felix with his head thrown back, his lips parted ever so slightly. Felix hair, dark and silky, has grown out over the months, falling freely down his back and Sylvain itches to run his fingers through it. Their current place, however, resting on Felix’s hips, is too tempting to let go. Instead, he digs in a bit harder, lets his thumbs slide up to slip under Felix’s shirt and rub slow circles into the skin there.</p><p>His head drops forward again, lips fixing themselves to Felix’s neck and he sinks in his teeth just a bit, his tongue darting out to soothe the bite immediately afterwards. When he pulls back there’s a mark left behind, just high enough that even Felix’s usual turtleneck won’t hide it and the thought makes his grip tighten. Felix bucks his hips at the pressure and pants out another moan. With a grin tugging at the edges of his lips, Sylvain slots a thigh in between Felix’s legs and presses up against him.</p><p>“Fucking tease”, Felix whispers. In retaliation he reaches up to grip Sylvain’s hair tightly, pulling his head back. It stings, just a bit, in the best way. “Maybe we should put your mouth to better use.”</p><p>Sylvain’s eyes light up at the words. He feels his own cock twitch in interest at the suggestion and mouth drops open, tongue sticking out over his lower lip. Felix’s pupils widen at the sight and he presses harder against Sylvain’s thigh. He can feel Felix’s cock harden through his pants and his hands immediately slide to his waistband, eagerly fiddling with the button.</p><p>“Please”, he says, his voice betraying how desperate he is, as if that hadn’t been evident already. His head is shoved down without warning and he almost slips off the bed. Catching himself on his elbows, he pulls back his thigh and crawls back until his knees hit the floor. It’s far from comfortable but that’s the last thought on his mind as he pulls at the waistband of Felix’s pants. They’re tight as always and the motion makes Felix slip down the bed a bit as well until Sylvain managed to pull them off.</p><p>Felix brings up his legs to cross them behind his back, drawing him in further and Sylvain doesn’t need any other invitation to press his lips to the outline of Felix’s cock through his underwear. There’s a wet spot, spreading steadily and Sylvain flattens his tongue against it just to feel Felix tighten to grip on his hair. He looks up through his eyelashes to find Felix staring down at him, face flushed. With a practiced motion Sylvain pulls down his underwear and finally Felix’s cock springs free, lying heavily against his stomach. Sylvain wastes no time in getting his mouth around it. They’ve done this often enough for him to only trace his tongue up from the base of Felix’s dick to the tip, give the head one, two, three experimental lips and then sink his mouth down as far as he can go.</p><p>Felix’s fingers stutter in his hair and he moans before shoving Sylvain further down onto his cock until his lips bit the base. Sylvain chokes a bit, tears springing to his eyes but when Felix pulls his head off a little Sylvain holds his hips tighter, urging him to go on. Immediately Felix bucks up into his mouth, into the tight heat, the head of his dick hitting Sylvain’s throat, not enough and too much at once. Sylvain can feel precum and saliva spill out over his lips and run down his chin as Felix continues to fuck his face. He can’t take the pressure anymore, lets one of his hands drop from Felix’s hips and slides it inside his own pants, loosely fisting around his cock. His mind feels fogged up and desperate, letting Felix thrust into his mouth over and over again until he comes to a stop.</p><p>His cock is pulled out, only the head resting on Sylvain’s lower lip, red and spit slick. Sylvain slowly opens his eyes, blinks away tears and glances up at Felix. One of the hands disappears from his hair and instead Felix gently runs his thumb over Sylvain’s cheek, wiping away a tear. He traces along his jawline and then slips his finger into Sylvain’s mouth, replacing his cock. It’s not enough after this and Sylvain leans forward, chasing the feeling of being full. A low whine escapes his throat and the sound almost hurts a bit with how sore he feels.</p><p>“You look so pretty”, Felix murmurs. Sylvain stops in his tracks and blinks up at him, caught off guard by his own surprise at the words. He hasn’t been called pretty in years, definitely not since his body started filling out its frame and the stubble along his jaw became too persistent to keep shaved clean all the time. Felix runs his thumb along Sylvain’s teeth, gently presses it against his canine and forces his mouth open a little more.</p><p>“You look so pretty like this”, Felix repeats himself. He stops, blush creeping higher on his cheeks. He’s never been good with gentle words, embarrassed by this while Sylvain is still drooling over his cock. It still makes Sylvain’s heart skip a beat. “You take me so- <em>Ah…</em>”</p><p>His voice cuts off, replaced with a series of breathy moans when Sylvain darts out his tongue to lick at the head of his dick again.</p><p>“So pretty”, Felix whispers, third time’s the charm after all, and finally thrusts back into Sylvain’s mouth. His fingers slip out, grasping his chin instead and holding him in place. “You’re so good to me.”</p><p>A low moan vibrates in Sylvain’s throat and Felix’s rhythm stutters. He holds still for a second, heavily catching his breath and then slams back in, hard enough to makes Sylvain squeeze shut his eyes. He moves his hand along his own cock in time with Felix, runs his thumb over the head and suddenly his legs tighten, earlier than he’d expected and just as Felix thrusts in, Sylvain spills over his hand, cum soaking through his pants and he thinks his eyes might roll back into his head a bit. He moans again, drawn out and Felix swears above him just before pulling out and releasing over his face. With his tongue stuck out Sylvain still manages to catch most of it, swallowing on instinct and then licking the rest off his own lips.</p><p>Felix’s legs fall down from where they were crossed behind Sylvain’s back, thighs trembling and leans forward until their foreheads knock together. They’re both panting, Sylvain gasping for air while his throat aches in the best way. Finally Felix’s other hand lets go of his hair, coming down to cup his face instead and Sylvain leans into the touch.</p><p>“I love you,” Felix whispers, out of breath, “I love you so much.”</p><p>“Love you too, Fe.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading, you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/InkCaviness">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>